


Warning Like Fog

by voleuse



Category: Firefly, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: multiverse5000, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I needed somewhere warm to go so morning would still be a shock</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning Like Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-_Firefly_ and set before _Stargate SG-1_ 8.12. Title and summary adapted from Jessica Del Balzo's _Your Window Was Closest_.

The soldier had his finger on the trigger, and Vala wondered if, finally, she'd reached her end.

Then Saffron swept into the room, her long, fragile skirts not snagging even once on the corners of the furniture she passed. The soldier jerked back, holstering his weapon at the sight of what looked like...a lady? A Companion?

Sometimes Vala found it difficult to tell the difference. The soldier was fumbling his salute, so maybe he found it difficult, as well.

Saffron's fingers didn't even clench as she rearranged her skirts. "Were you just about to _shoot_ her?" she inquired sweetly.

Vala set her hands against the table's corner, arching her back and distracting the other soldier with the flex of her back. "My last husband wasn't as quick on the trigger as these," she sneered, "men."

"Charming." Saffron extended her hand in a magnanimous gesture. "You'll release her now, of course."

The soldiers looked at each other, and Vala calculated how easily she could roll under the table if they started firing. She tensed her legs, and when the trigger-happy soldier cleared his throat, Saffron touched her throat with a fluttering hand, and with the gun in her other hand, she shot him.

Vala fell back as the soldier did, sliding under cover before kicking a chair out, hard, slamming it into the other soldier and knocking his aim off just enough. Saffron tugged a slim dagger out of her bodice, and then the blade was sinking into the soldier's belly.

"I hate when there's screaming," Vala mentioned, and Saffron strode forward and kicked the soldier in the head, knocking him out.

"Nice of you to participate," Saffron said, and Vala squirmed out from under the table.

"You were late," Vala responded. "They were about to shoot me."

Saffron rolled her eyes. "You could have been more persuasive."

"How could I be more persuasive than naked?" Vala posed dramatically, then shivered for maximum effect. "And now their uniforms have blood all over them."

Saffron yanked at the fabric knotted at her waist, then tossed her excess skirts to Vala. "Manage with that," she ordered, and then it was Vala's turn to roll her eyes.

"Did you get the files?" Vala tugged the cloth into a makeshift toga, wiping Saffron's dagger on the soldier to clean it before using it to secure the knot on her shoulder. "You know, I hate to be naked for nothing."

Saffron patted an electronic box fastened to the belt of her bodysuit. "We'll get paid."

"Mmm." Vala slung an arm around Saffron's neck and drew her into a quick kiss. "Maybe that's not what I meant."

Saffron laughed and pushed her away. "Transport's waiting." She pointed, and they fled before reinforcements arrived.

*

Vala landed the shuttle in the shadow of a factory ship, its hastily-patched bow indicating an explosion sometime in the near past. Vala rekeyed the shuttle identity code and wiped the top six layers of data. "We're clear for a couple of days," she announced.

Saffron jammed a fuse-strip into the steering panel, and two into the navigation array. "We might as well be sure," she said, shrugging off Vala's look.

"Fine," Vala said. "Do we have a place here?"

Saffron tapped against her throat. "The Guild maintains a house--"

"And I do love a hot bath." Vala swiveled around in her chair, slouching luxuriously. She narrowed her eyes at Saffron, a lock of hair falling across her forehead. "But you hate going to Guild houses."

Saffron swayed over to Vala, settling down and straddling her lap. "Maybe I feel like being pampered tonight."

"You always say," Vala replied, each word broken by a kiss, "that you hate the lack of privacy." Saffron's fingers trailed down Vala's torso, and Vala arched upward. "You hate being scolded for not completing your licensing--"

"And I hate skipping meals," Saffron responded. "I hate being disappointed." She writhed once, expertly. "Come on, Vala."

The comm panel chimed. "That sounds like an inspector's wave." Vala jerked against Saffron's hands, and Saffron smirked. "Oh, if you insist."

Saffron leaned forward, slowly, and took Vala's bottom lip between her teeth.

*

The head of House Sakuya didn't deign to see them, but one of the attendants led them to a small suite, lush despite its confining walls. Vala leaped onto the king-size mattress and lolled.

After dismissing the attendant, Saffron leaned against the closed door. "Comfortable?"

"Quite," Vala said. "Though I'll be investigating the bath in a minute." She wriggled onto the mound of pillows.

Saffron busied herself before a tea set, resting on the side table. "Are you thirsty?"

"What, no wine?" Vala tugged her boots off, letting them thunk onto the floor. "Tea, then."

Saffron near-glided across the floor, and the tea never sloshed above the rim of the cup. "It's hot," she warned.

Vala sipped, and the liquid scalded the tip of her tongue. She watched Saffron disrobe, each piece of clothing falling like a leaf. "Do you ever miss this life?" She took a long swallow of tea, blinking at its bitterness.

"Never." Saffron pushed her panties off her hips, then sauntered back to Vala. The teacup trembled in Vala's hands, and Saffron lifted it away, set it on the table. "How do you feel?"

Vala blinked, and blinked again. She tried to clear her throat. "What--" She reached out, but her fingers only grazed Saffron's skin as she fell.

*

Vala woke to the whine of a weapon, and the head of House Sakuya's scowl. She raised her hands, coughing as she tried to speak.

"How did she get the codes?" the Companion asked. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were wide. "Where is she?"

Vala coughed once again, then tried a smile. "It's funny you should ask."


End file.
